Talk:Spare Tire
To: Mondo Your trolling us, aren't you? ★Deadly Dark★ 13:05, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Why would mondomedia troll us? Really? IT'S NEXT WEEK, AND THE PROMISED AN EPISODE DURING LAST WEEK!!! Trolls...... ★Deadly Dark★ 13:05, December 31, 2013 (UTC) You call that hituas bad bfdia 6 was said to be made in sembeter but it's been 4 months I think and still no bfdia 6 Idyemyhairpink33 (talk) 15:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) was here Maybe it's due to some sort of problem. Like how a recent South Park (Goth Kids: Dawn of the Posers) episode missed its release date. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: ikr, so there's no way they would troll us. Maybe they're just being lazy. ★Deadly Dark★ 23:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: No, Maybe because they're working really hard making the episode, yes, using flash is such lots of hard work. Listen, last week, they set the date during that week. Still no episode. Coincidence? ★Deadly Dark★ 03:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: I get it, I would wait if i were you. I've had it with waiting. ★Deadly Dark★ 03:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Nobody is complaining about this, everyone is waiting, you seen to be the only one that can't wait and the only one that's complaining about this. Gettin' real tired of your sh*t Mondo!!!! ★Deadly Dark★ 15:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Now your just complaining. No, I've waited forever. ★Deadly Dark★ 21:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Well i guess that's what you get for blocking me for no reason on that happy tree fanon wiki. Actually, You got a gang to bully me. ★Deadly Dark★ 01:26, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Actually i didn't, if i did, they would of came there already, besides, troublebruin100/bubblehelmet doesn't like me anymore, and btw, was it really necessary to cross out my comments? Yes. ★Deadly Dark★ 01:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) That comment made 0% sense. Cuddlefan: Stop removing comments, didn't uhoh say do not remove threads from walls and replies. It. Didn't. Make. Sense. '' ★Deadly Dark★ 02:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC)' 'Cuddlefan: I know but still' .... I AM TIRED OF WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ★Deadly Dark★ 03:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If spare tire isn't released we RIOT!!!!!! ★Deadly Dark★ 20:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I hope this episode will be good, if Lumpy will be in this episode!Boy I Am (talk) 13:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: He'll be there, ^_^ Cuddlefan: O_O Wait! I thought you hate lumpy! It's 'STILL' not released?!?!!?!!? ★Deadly Dark★ 17:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: For the last time, flash something they use to make these episodes, flash can take a while to make episodes, and since they use flash, they work really hard, Working really hard takes a lot of work, these episodes can take a lot of work. If they're sure not to complete it within a certain amount of time, 'yet say that it will', then they're trolling. ★Deadly Dark★ 22:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) cuddlefan: OMFG IS THIS REALLY SUCH A BIG DEAL! OMG CAN YOU JUST STOP COMPLAINING! MY FUCKING GOD! ... ★Deadly Dark★ 22:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Isn't released Two. Count em'. Two weeks without HTF. ★Deadly Dark★ 21:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: -_- you know what? try making your own HTF episode and see how long it takes to make a fan-made episode of HTF. deadlydark are ready did that it's called the htf fanon wiki Grassy (talk) 22:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't take kindly to things like this. I think they're ignoring everyone and just being lazy, while thinking: ''Trolling is the best thing ever!!!! Spare Tire is the best of our trolling!!!! ★Deadly Dark★ 22:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) THE EPISODE IS HEREE !!!!!! WOOOHOOOO !!! Flippy the French4 (talk) 06:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: and since the episode is released, deadlydark should stop complaining right about now. Youtube The episode is on mondomedia.com. But not on Youtube! What do you think of that? Flippy the French4 (talk) 07:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Cuddlefan: They maybe upload it later, like they did with "Pet Peeve" Sheesh, it's about time it came. The new episode came! This serves as a lesson of patience. Now all you need to do is wait for the next episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Now if only that happened with bfdia 6 Grassy (talk) 23:36, January 8, 2014 (UTC)